Duncan's mom
by The Ram 94
Summary: songfic This Duncan's story. I don't own song or Show


**I DON'T OWN TDI OR THIS SONG**

**Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against?  
I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times  
Sick as the mind, of the mother fucking kid that's behind  
All this commotion, emotions run deep as oceans exploding  
Tempers flaring from parents just blow em off and keep going  
Not taking nothing from no one, give em hell long as I'm breathing  
Keep kicking ass in the morning, and taking names in the evening  
Leave them with a taste sour as vinegar in they mouth  
See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out  
Look at me now, I betcha prolly sick of me now  
Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now **

All his life people Duncan was ridiculed. He used to be a prep before he turned 14. After that he had had enough. Enough of his parents, the jerks at school, and everyone else. He changed himself. Quit hangin out with the preps and started hangin out with the school bad boys. Got himself some piercings and dyed his hair. People stopped making fun of him cause after the first did it, he got his teeth knocked out.****

I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet  
One More Time

I said I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet

I got some skeletons in my closet  
And I dont know if no one knows it  
So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it  
I'ma expose it, I'll take you back to '73  
Before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD  
I was a baby maybe I was just a couple of months  
My faggit father must've had his panties up in a bunch  
'Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye  
No I don't, on second thought I just fucking wished he would die

Right before he turned 15 he got put in juvie for shoplifting and vandalism. His mother couldn't even look at him for everything he did. He said that it was not only the old school bullies, but his mother's too. He said that she had abused him when he was younger. He said that it was her fault that he was like this.

**I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leaving her side  
Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I try to make it work  
With her atleast for Hailie's sake I maybe made some mistakes  
But I'm only human but I'm man enough to face them today  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb  
But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun  
Cause I'd of killed em, shit I would've shot Kim and him both  
It's my life, I'd like to welcome ya'll to the Eminem show  
**

When Duncan got out of juvie he went to TDI and didn't win He was on the second season and didn't win. So he went back to juvie and when he got out he found out Courtney had had his kid. He tried to straighten up but couldn't do it. Several times he contemplated killing Courtney cause the marriage they had didn't go well. But when his daughter walked in all thoughts were washed from his mind. He tried to do better and not fight in front of his daughter so she wouldn't have to go through what he had to as a kid.

**I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet  
One More Time**

I said I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet

Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition  
Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissing  
But put yourself in my position, just try to envision  
Witnessing your mama popping prescription pills in the kitchen  
Bitching that someone's always going through her purse when shit's missing  
Going through public housing systems, victim of munchhausen syndrome 

Even when Duncan tried to turn his life around, he always had trouble with the law. Courtney ended up leaving him and taking the kid with her. Duncan was put in jail for 5 years and at every holiday his mom came to see him. She said he was a disappointment to the family. He fired back that it was her fault for never having time for him. Always putting work first and him second he said he couldn't take it and decided to do this. He told her that it was her fault he was like this.

**My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't  
'Til I grew up, now I blew up it makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?  
Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, ma?  
So you could try to justify the way you treated me, ma?  
But guess what, your getting older now and it's cold when your lonely  
And Nathan's growing up so quick he's gonna know that your phoney  
And Hailie's getting so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful  
But you'll never see her, she wont even be at your funeral  
See what hurts me the most, is you wont admit you was wrong  
Bitch, do this song, keep telling yourself that you was a mom  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get  
You selfish bitch, I hope you fucking burn in hell for this shit!  
Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?  
Well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be  
I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet  
One More Time**

I said I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet 

Finally Duncan had enough of her. He yelled at her on one of her visits and told her to never see him again. What his mom didn't understand is that by always putting him second she made a great sacrifice-her son.


End file.
